Happily ever after!
by darkwolffromhell
Summary: Kyo and Kagami are enjoying their life with each other so much. does things will always be as they plan? Let's find out in this story! This is the sequel to Please Come back my love. R&R please...
1. The Marriage

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the character in it except the character that I create myself. Man, thinking all this name is exhausting.

"Onee-chan, are you nervous?" Tsukasa asks. Kagami is sitting at there, letting her mother and sisters helping her doing her makeup and her hair.

"Honestly, I'm kind of nervous." Kagami says and rubbing her hands.

"Don't worry. It will be fine." Matsuri comforts Kagami with a smile on her face.

"Somehow, this coming out from a person that haven't get married; it's getting me more nervous." Kagami says.

"But Matsuri is right. This will be fine. "Inori also comforts Kagami.

"Ya, after a few years, it will be my turn." Tsukasa says with a smile on her face. She is currently happy being together with her boyfriend, Ayasaki Kouchirou. Kagami, being 24 years old, finally reaches the day of getting married to her loves one, Izumi Kyo.

"Kagami-san, are you ready?" Miyuki goes in the room with her white bridesmaid clothes. She look exactly like angel from heaven, she is also currently happy being with her husband, Takumi Touro.

"Miyuki, I think I'm not really ready now." Kagami stands up and walks towards Miyuki.

"Are you nervous?" Miyuki asks and Kagami nods her head.

"It's alright. I also feel nervous that time when I marry to Touro-kun last year."

"Then how you cope with it?"

"I cope with it by thinking this is not a big deal after all. Touro-kun will accept me as Miyuki and he will be standing there waiting for me." Miyuki says and Kagami nods her head.

"Thanks a lot. I think I'm feeling better now." Kagami smiles.

On the other hand, Kyo is busy looking into the mirror to check his appearance.

"Touro, how do I look?" Kyo asks. Touro smiles and gently shakes his head.

"You look fine. Don't keep worrying about this."

"Kouchirou, do you think this going to be alright?" Kyo asks again.

"Of course it will. Don't worry." Kouchirou says. Kyo still walking back and forth, he can't even hide the nervousness inside him.

"I'm so damn nervous. What if Kagami say no? What if I can't speak a word at all?"

"You are worrying too much."Touro says with a smile that can make anyone calm, even Kyo. Kyo sighs and takes a deep breath.

"I think it's time." Kouchirou says. Kyo looks up and nods his head. He stands up and walks towards the door. He opens the door and fins out that his father is standing there, waiting for him.

"Son, you finally getting married. Moreover, your wife is a bishoujo. I'm totally proud of you."

"Thanks. Dad, you really don't want to live with us?"

"Nope, you two need to have your own time."

"Okay, dad. You better go sit at your seat, the ceremony is about to begin." Kyo says and walks out to the hall of the church, just in front of Jesus statue. He standing there takes a deep breath. The day that he waited for so long has finally arrives.

Kagami walks out from the room and stands besides her father.

"Kagami, you finally getting married."

"Father, I will come back and visit you when I free."

"Kagami, I also will miss you. Honestly, I don't really want you to get marry this fast. But seeing you this happy, I think that I should let you go."

"Father, please don't say such thing." Kagami hugs her father. Her father pats her back gently.

"Come on, sweetheart. The ceremony is about to begin." Her father takes her hand. Soon, the music begins and the door open. Kagami, leading by her father, walking towards Kyo, who is standing in front and smiling at her. The music stops as Kagami lets go of her father and stands opposite on Kyo. The priest clears his throat and says.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace. "

The priest also speaking unto the Persons who are to be married, he shall say,

"I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful. "

The priest looks at Kyo and Kagami and continues his speech.

"Izumi Kyo, Do you have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?

"I do." Kyo says with full of confident.

"Hiiragi Kagami, do you have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" the priest speaks again.

"I do." Kagami says with a blush spread across her face.

"Now, please bridegroom and bride says their wedding vow." The priest looks at Kyo and says, with a gentle smile that will blessed each happily married couple on this world.

"I, Izumi Kyo, take you, Hiiragi Kagami, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. I, Izumi Kyo, take you, Hiiragi Kagami , for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Kyo says and smiles at Kagami.

"I, Hiiragi Kagami, take you, Izumi Kyo, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. I, Hiiragi Kagami, take you, Izumi Kyo, for my lawful husband , to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Kagami also says her vow out loud.

"Now, please exchange the rings." The priest says. Kouchirou and Tsukasa bring out the ring.

"We finally be together and we will never be apart." Kyo whispers and puts the ring on Kagami's finger.

"Ya." Kagami mumbles and also do the same.

"Now, I officially announce you two as husband and wife. Bridegroom, you may kiss the bride now." Kyo pulls Kagami and kisses her passionately and deeply. The others clap and happy for the newlywed couple. After they break apart, Kagami and Kyo look each other, smiling gently. Kyo gently touches Kagami's face. Kagami holds his hand and both of them walk outside of the church.

"I believe that it's time for you to throw the bouquet." Kyo whispers to Kagami's ear. Kagami nods her head and turns back.

"Hiiragi, please throws to Ayano!" Misao shouts.

"Misao!" Ayano is shy and blushes.

"Throw it to me, onee-chan!" Tsukasa also shouts. Kouchirou blushes when Kyo walking near to him.

"Dude, you better start taking an action. Tsukasa desperately want to get marry after Kagami's wedding." Kyo whispers and gives cat-like grin to Kouchirou. Kouchirou nods her head and becomes silently. Kagami smiles and toss the bouquet. The girls look at the bouquet and try to catch it but fail.

"Yes, I got it." Tsukasa shouts.

"I guess we need to save money for Tsukasa's wedding." Misao says. They all laugh when Tsukasa and Kouchirou blush. Kyo smiles and gently hit Kouchirou.

"Dude, I going to be your best man in your wedding." Kyo laughs and runs towards Kagami. Kouchirou laughs at him.

"Kagamin, are you okay?" Kyo asks.

"Nope. I'm just fine."

"We need to go back to hotel and rest. We still have tonight dinner to attend."

"Okay. I think I will go rest now."

"Kyo, are you free now? I have something that I need to talk with you." Touro says. Kyo looks at him and nods his head. He turns to face Kagami.

"Sorry, Kagamin. I need to do something else."Kyo says and walks towards Kouchirou.

"Help me take Kagami to the hotel. I have something to do." Kyo asks and Kouchirou nods his head. Kouchirou walks towards Kagami and Tsukasa, offering them a ride to the hotel.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kyo asks.

"Do you plan on doing those odd jobs forever?"

"Nope. But I don't know what I can do now."

"How about coming to my company and work as manager of marketing department?"

"I don't know since I don't have those knowledge or skill about that. I had been trying to work as the editor of the manga magazine."

"That's good. Now, you need to have a stable job so that you can afford your family expense. You and Kagami will have children and you don't want Kagami being all tired and earn those money by herself. I will help you with it."

"How you are going to help me?"

"A friend of mine is the producer of the magazine. I can recommend you to him. He owes me a favor so he will definitely hire you. "

"Thanks a lot." Kyo smiles and both of them hail a taxi and go to the hotel.

"Oh ya, if you be an editor, you won't be having chance to rest even during holiday."

"I understand. I will do that job perfectly so that won't disappoint you and your friend."

"That's good. But it means you need to shorten your honeymoon."

"I believe Kagami will understand about my circumstance."

"So, you better go meet with you wife. I bet she is worry about you right now." Touro says and Kyo walks towards the room. He knocks the door gently and peeks into the room. Kagami is sleeping on the bed, wearing a shirt and short pants. Kyo smiles and walks to the bathroom and washes himself. He wears a black shirt with jeans and sits beside Kagami.

"Sorry, Kagami. I guess we will be shortening our honeymoon." Kyo gently strokes Kagami's lavender untied hair.

"Why?" Kyo shocks when he finds out that Kagami is awake.

"Because I need to work."

"What kind of work?"

"Touro's friend is a producer of a magazine company and they need an editor right now. I promise Touro that I will be working there." Kyo explains.

"Why you need to work? I thought we already agree that I work and you stay at home."

"But I can't let you afford all the expenses. We will be having a few children and we will need whole lot of money."

"But I don't want you to work. I don't want us spending less and less time together." Kagami hugs Kyo tighter, scaring he will leave her if she let go.

"We still able to spend many time being together. You need to trust me. I just be an editor and asks those author for script." Kyo smiles and gently stroke her hair.

"But I don't want." Before Kagami even has chance to protest, Kyo already sealing her mouth with passionate kiss.

"Believe me; I will be able to spend some time with you." Kagami nods her head and hugs Kyo. Kyo smiles. After that, they have a dinner with all of the relatives.

They go to Paris, England, Germany, and of course Italy. They enjoy themselves so much although they need to go back to Japan after three weeks of holiday. They begin to work and enjoying their day with each other. After a few months, there is Golden Week Holiday. They go to a Kyoto to enjoy those historical place and go back to their home to visit their parents. When they reach their new apartment in Tokyo which they bought by borrowing money from their parents after the Golden Week, they lay down on their bed.

"Hard to think that tomorrow I need to go to work." Kyo says but suddenly Kagami rolls and facing him.

"Ya. I want to rests more." Kagami says.

"You can't. You still have a few clients' case that you need to help with." Kyo looks at her and smile.

"Okay." Kagami reaches her hand out to take her phone.

"It's late now. We should sleep right now." Kagami looks at her phone. Kyo nods his head and goes to shut off the light. The next morning, Kyo reaches out his hand to touch Kagami but find nothing instead. He quickly sits up and rubs his eyes. He stretches his body and looks around the room.

"Where is she?" Kyo mumbles. He goes to the bathroom to clean himself up and dress himself in a suit. He looks into the mirror and makes sure that he looks great and stylish. He walks to the dining room and finds out that Kagami is in the kitchen. Kyo sneaks up to Kagami and hugs her from behind suddenly.

"Hmm, you smell nice." Kyo says and resting his head on Kagami's shoulder.

"You finally awake. Today breakfast is in western style." Kagami smiles and says. Kagami had been learning how to cook from Tsukasa in her 4 years of college life so now she already able to cook delicious food.

"Okay. You look gorgeous in your suit."

"Why don't you sit down and wait for me finish this? Then we can have our breakfast together."

"Yes, Madam!" Kyo walks towards the dining table and sits down. There's two cup of coffee, a plate with sunny-side eggs and sausages, plus a plate of toast with strawberry jam. Kagami is preparing another plate of sunny-side eggs and sausages. She gently puts down the plate and sits beside Kyo.

"Ittadakimasu!" Both of them start eating.

"This is delicious. As expected from Kagami, capable in doing anything." Kyo says. Kagami blushes and continues to have her meal.

"So, today what time are you going to be home?" Kagami asks. Kyo looks up from his food.

"I gueff it will be n-not e-earlf." Kyo says with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouthful." Kyo swallows his food.

"I mean I guess it will be kind of late. "

"Oh I see. What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm fine with anything as long as Kagamin is the one that cook." Both of them finish their meal and now are getting ready to work.

Kagami and Kyo get on to the car and Kyo drives Kagami to work.

"I can just walk to my workplace." Kagami says.

"No can do. I won't feel safe if you do so. Just let me drive you." Kyo focus on his driving. Kagami just remains quiet for the whole journey.

"Call me when you finish with your work." Kyo parks his car on the roadside and kiss Kagami's forehead when they reach Kagami's workplace. Kagami suddenly tightens her grip on Kyo's suit.

"Kagami, are you okay?" Kyo asks. Kagami looks up and smiles at Kyo.

"I am alright. You be careful when driving, okay?" Kagami hugs Kyo.

"Yes, I will. You seriously have potential to be my mom." Kagami punches him lightly.

'How come you say I'm your mom?"

"Just kidding. Do your best in your work. I will call you during my lunch break."Kagami walks out from the car and waves at Kyo. Kyo waves back and drives to his workplace.

"Hi, Kyo, looking great today." Takahashi Keita, Kyo's workmate says.

"You too." Kyo smiles back and sits down.

"Kyo-san, today we have a meeting about the new manga artist and who is assigns to us." Aisaka Nanako, who is Kyo's another workmates.

"Oh, thanks." Kyo turns to see his schedule for today.

"Aww man." Kyo says and slumps down on his chair.

"What's wrong?" Ayasaki Daikichi says and popping his head out from the other side of Kyo desk.

"Today I'm busy as ever." Kyo says. Daikichi smiles and pats Kyo's back.

"Worry about not going home in time to taste the food that your wife cook with full of love?"

"Just admit you are jealous." Kyo smiles, and looking the picture of he and Kagami trip on France on his desk.

"Okay, I'm really jealous. Kyo, you are lucky to find such a pretty girl to be your wife." Daikichi says.

"Hey, Kyo-san also a very good looking man and he is very popular among the female manga artist. Everyone is asking to be assigning with Kyo-san." Nanako says.

"Ya ya. Why aren't I popular?" Daikichi says with a dramatic tone.

"Stop this cheap drama. We are going to have a meeting in 10 minutes. You all get ready." Kyo's boss, Sakuraba Hikaru.

"But boss, this is not fair. I want to be popular." Daikichi still trying to continue the drama.

"If you put more time in your work, you might be popular." Hikaru says and flipping his file.

"Oh, boss. That hurts." Daikichi slumps down on the ground.

"Seriously, I really think you can become an actor." Hikaru says and laughs with everyone else. Kyo laughs the loudest.

"Good one, boss!" Although Hikaru looks strict from the outside, actually he is a very nice person and friendly towards his worker.

"Okay, guys. Time for the meeting." Hikaru looks at his watch and tells the others. The others nod their head and walk to the meeting room. The meeting is boring as usual and all of the editors are assigning to their manga artist or novel writer. Kyo been assign to 2 female manga artist and 1 novel writer.

"Oh man, this sucks." Kyo says and sits down at his place.

"You should get used to this by now. We are still lacking of editor. That's why our job will be double or maybe triple than usual." Keita says while opening the package of curry bread.

"I know but this still sucks." Kyo looks at his watch and flips open his phone when he realize it should be Kagami's lunch break right now.

"You are going to call your wife?" Daikichi asks. Kyo nods his head and calls Kagami.

"Hi, Izumi here."

"Hi, Kagamin."

"Kyo, how are you doing at your work?"

"It's like usual. I been assigning to 2 manga artist and 1 noel writer."

"Oh, that's good."

"Are you having your lunch session right now?"

"Yup. Are you eating properly?"

"Actually, I just finish my meeting just now and later I need to rush to the manga artist home."

"No excuse. You promise me that you will eat properly at work."

"I will. I will just eat some ramen in a cup. I don't really have time to eat."

"I don't care. What do you want to have for dinner?"

"I want omelet rice."

"Okay. Oh, come and fetch me at 6, okay?"

"Yes, milady." Kyo says.

"Wow, be your wife sure is great." Nanako suddenly pops out from nowhere and says to Kyo.

"Kyo, who is that?"

"What who?"

"The voice just now. Who is the woman?"

"Oh, that's one of the editor that working with me. Her name is Aisaka Nanako." Kyo's phone been take by Nanako.

"Hi, Izumi-san! I'm Aisaka Nanako, a friend of Kyo-san. Nice to meet you!"

"Nanako, Kagami will be scare by you!" Kyo takes back his phone.

"Kagami, are you there? Sorry about that, Nanako just want to meet you for a long time."

"Oh I see. Help me tell her that it's nice to meet her too and we can arrange to meet next time." Kagami says with a smile on her face. She knows that Kyo's friend is friendly but she is happy that Kyo willing to introduce her to his friend.

"Ah!" Kyo suddenly shouts at the end of the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kagami asks.

"I am late for the appointment with Kuro-san. "

"Who is Kuro-san?"

"She is a manga artist that assigns to me. Sorry, Kagamin but I need to go now. I'm so dead now. I heard from my friend that she is a devil. Bye!" Kyo quickly hangs up and rushes to his car. He drives very quick and nearly hit some of the cars on his way there. He rushes up to the apartment and knocks the door.

"Hi, I'm your new editor. My name is Izumi Kyo." Kyo says with a smile on his face while introducing himself.

"Kyo? Is it really you?" Kyo looks up from the floor and finds out that a stunning chick with hazelnut brown long wavy hair and looking at him with those big and bright hazelnut brown eyes smiling at him.

"Yayoi?"

A/N: Ichimonji Yayoi meet with Izumi Kyo after 5 years? So this is the sequel of the " Please come back my love." If you don't know what's going on, please kindly go and read the prequel. I hope this chapter is good cause I try my best in it. I also try my best in those grammar mistake and the detail and I find that it is exhausting. Anyway, please R&R, don't treat me too harsh but comment are welcome. Please treat me better with those comment. *bow 90 degrees*


	2. The old friend and the pregnancy

"Yayoi?" Kyo's eyes widen when he sees Yayoi is standing in front of him.

"It is really you. Come in, we have plenty of things to tell each other." Yayoi invites Kyo and both of them sit in the living room.

"So, how have you been?" Kyo asks. He feels that it's quite a shock to see a friend that he had lost contact for so long.

"I'm fine and being a manga artist right now. I manage to afford my living expenses and still have some extra to save it. I'm still being single after high school. I heard that you are married?"

"Ya, Kagami is my wife. So, you are Kuro-sensei?" Kyo asks, after looking the whole room and can't find another person other than Yayoi.

"Yup. So how are you now?" Yayoi nods her head and standing up to bring some tea for them.

"I'm fine and happy with my marriage life. I'm now being an editor for Kuro-sensei, who seems to be you. Why you being a manga artist and most of all, the first best seller manga artist? You should be a lawyer or have more salary job." Kyo asks.

"I just interested in being manga artist." Yayoi says and hands over an envelope to Kyo. Kyo receives the envelope and opens it.

"I think we will make a great partner. It's nice to work with you, Yayoi." Both of them shake hand.

"Just answer me honestly, why you are interested in being a manga artist?" Kyo turns back after he walks out the door.

"You can say that, there's a person that I love so much; he manages to influence me to like manga and I think that the only way to relate me and him is by drawing manga. I'm happy when I imagine his face while he is reading the manga that I draw."

"So, do you still love him?" Kyo asks and Yayoi nods her head. Kyo smiles and looks into her eyes.

"I hope that person will know about your feeling and accept you." Kyo walks away and towards his car.

"You idiot. The one that I mention is you. You never know my feeling and it's too late." Yayoi mumbles and walks into her house. Kyo walks into the office and hands the envelope to his boss. He looks at his watch and realizes it's time to fetch Kagami. He bids farewell to his workmates and drives to Kagami's work place.

"How's your day?" Kyo asks when Kagami gets on the car.

"It's like usual. I manage to get one client and solve her problem." Kyo rustles Kagami's hair.

"That's my Kagami, always being capable to solve any problem." Kyo smiles and Kagami leans nearer to Kyo.

"How about you? Do you been scold by Kuro-san?"

"Oh, Kuro-san is nice and friendly, not really like those rumors. Guess what? Kuro-sensei is actually Yayoi." Kyo says in excitement.

"You mean Ichimonji Yayoi?" Kagami is shocks when she hears about the name of her love rival.

"Yup, Ichimonji Yayoi. I never expected to meet with her under this circumstance." Kyo continue says with an excited tone.

"So, are you happy to see her and work with her?" Kagami is a bit jealous about Yayoi by seeing how exciting Kyo is after meeting with Yayoi.

"How to say? Yup, I'm quite happy to see her and work with her. I'm actually surprise when knowing her being a manga artist. Anyway, I'm glad that I can work with her together." Kyo says and Kagami lowers her head. The jealousy inside her heart begin to rise but she tries to control and not to shot it to Kyo.

"Are you okay, Kagami?" Kyo asks when he doesn't hear any reply from his beloved wife.

"I'm okay." Kagami wipes of her tears and smiles.

"Oh, let's go to this restaurant that my friend keep introduce to me." Kyo says and drives toward the restaurant. They go to a high class restaurant and the waiter leads both of them to a seat, which they can see a beautiful night view from their seat.

"Do you like it?" Kyo asks after taking a sip from the water.

"Kyo, this is great." Kagami smiles when she looks at the beautiful night view.

"I'm glad you like it."

"But I heard that this restaurant is quite expensive."

"Yup, but never mind about that. I am willing to give out any cost just to see your happy face." Kyo smiles at her.

"Kyo, I'm such a lucky woman." Kagami smiles and both of them enjoy their dinner. Both of them reach their home and cleaning themselves up.

"My Kagami smells as nice as usual." Kyo hugs Kagami and sniffs her.

"Don't sniff me, you pervert." Kagami hugs back. Kyo slowly touch Kagami's body lower part.

"N-no." Kagami pushes Kyo away.

"Why?"

"I mean, not here. We are at the living room, for god sake. Let's go to the bedroom." Kagami says with a blush spread across her face.

"Okay!" Kyo carries Kagami and walks to their room.

"Kagami, I have one request." Kyo says when stripping Kagami's shirt.

"What?" Kagami asks seductively.

"I wish doing this without protection, just this time." Kyo leans in and kiss Kagami. Kagami nods her head. After that, they have a good night, a very good night.

The next two months, Kyo and Kagami having their life like usual, except than Kyo being coming home late once a while for his work. Until one day, this is also the day of their wedding anniversary.

"Kyo, do you remember what day is today?" Kagami tries to ask Kyo to see whether he still remembers about this important day.

"Huh? What are you asking about? Today is Friday." Kyo eats his breakfast.

"Oh ya, I forgot." Kagami turns around angrily. Kyo gives of his trademark cat-like grin and walks toward the sink to put the plate.

"Why are you so annoyed?" Kyo asks and Kagami turns her head away.

"None of your business." Kagami washes the dishes and gets ready to work.

"I might be a bit over about this thing." Kyo mumbles and waits for Kagami. He drives Kagami to work and none of them start a topic.

"Man, I really screw things out now." Kyo mumbles. Kagami goes off the car and doesn't even bother turn around to say goodbye to her husband.

"How could he forgot what day is today? I can't forgive him on this one." Kagami thoughts when walking into her office.

"Why are you sighing so much today?" Keita says when he meets Kyo while getting a cup of coffee for himself.

"I screw things up today."

"What thing?"

"Today is the wedding anniversary of me and Kagami. I plan to surprise Kagami, that's why I pretend I forgot what today is. So, she is angry and she doesn't even want to accept my call." Kyo sigh and slump down on the chair.

"You deserve it, Kyo-san. Women hate their husband forgot the important days." Nanako walks in and scolds Kyo.

"I don't know about all this thing. Real life girl are much more complicated than those heroines in the game that I play. Even Suzumiya H*ruh* are more simple than you all." Kyo takes out a pocket book, which is R-15 light novel.

"Hey, you bought that series?" Keita asks.

"Yup, the girls in here are so cute."

"But I prefer Us*gi Dr*p." Keita says. Soon, Kyo and Keita are discussing which manga and light novel is the best.

"Guys! Guys!" Nanako shouts when she realizes both of them completely ignore her.

"What?" Keita and Kyo say at the same time.

"We are trying to solve Kyo problem with his wife, not discussing about which manga and light novel is the best."

"Oh, right." Keita says while Kyo nervously rubs the back of his neck.

"So, what do you want to do?" Nanako looks at Kyo.

"What do you mean' what I want to do'? I totally have no idea about what to do. She completely ignore my call and text."

"Then, you should go to her office and apologize to her."

"Okay. What should I bring with me?"

"Maybe some flower and invite her to lunch."

"Okay. I think I will go find her later. I need to go to Kuro-sensei house to get the draft for the next issue." Kyo stands up and sighs.

"Women are troublesome. Why can't they be like those 2-D girls in the game and manga?" Kyo mumbles when he is on his way to Yayoi's house. After he send the drafts to the office, his phone rings.

"Hi, Izumi here."

"Izumi-san, I'm Aikawa Mutsuki, the secretary of your wife, Izumi Kagami."

"Oh, so what's up?"

"I want to tell you that your wife just faints in the office and we already send her to the hospital."

"W-what? Kagami faint just now. Which hospital? Tell me now!" Kyo literally shout into the phone after knowing his beloved and precious wife faint. After the secretary tells Kyo the location of the hospital, Kyo rushes towards the hospital after telling his workmates that he is going back due to something emergency.

"Where is Izumi Kagami?" Kyo asks the nurse at the registration desk.

"May I ask who are you?"

"I'm Izumi Kagami husband, Izumi Kyo! Now, can you tell me where is she?" Kyo is really worries about Kagami and wanting to see her so much, so he practically is impatient and shout at the nurse.

"S-she i-is at the room 305." The nurse is shocks from the shout and answers Kyo with a very quiet voice. Kyo nods his head and rushes to the room. He quickly opens the door and sees Kagami is lying there, sleeping deeply.

"Kagami, you are alright." Kyo sits down besides Kagami and holds her hand.

"I'm sorry that I pretend to forget about our wedding anniversary. I just want to give you a surprise. I'm sorry." Kyo leans in to kiss Kagami which he is surprises when he finds out that Kagami returns the kiss.

"I thought you were sleeping just now." Kyo asks. Kagami just smiles and kiss Kyo once again.

"I just resting my eyes. So, you remember today is our wedding anniversary?" Kyo nods his head.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget such important day?" Kyo answers while helping Kagami to sit up.

"How important is it?" Kagami asks.

"It's second important, after the date when Comiket and the date when manga, light novel, anime and game releases. Saying about games, I forgot that today there's new game been released. I better asks my friend help me buy it." Kyo takes out his phone and send a message to his friend, who seems to be Keita.

"So, do you bring me any present?" Kagami asks.

"I prepare a nice dinner for you but seems that it can't make it now."

"Well, I have something for you."

"What thing? Why you faint? I thought I told you don't over exert yourself." Suddenly, someone knocks the door who seems to be is the doctor.

"Doc, how's Kagami?"

"It seems that she hasn't tell you this great news."

"What great news? She faint just now. How can this be great news?"

"Congratulations, . Your wife is pregnant."

"I told you, she faint just now so there's nothing to….What?" Kyo looks at the doctor.

"Mrs. Izumi is two month pregnant. You are going to be a father." Kyo still looks at the doctor, then the nurse, lastly to Kagami. He hardly believes that Kagami is pregnant.

"Is this true? Am I dreaming?" Kyo sits down.

"Does this proof to you that this is true and you are not dreaming?" Kagami pinches Kyo's face as hard as possible.

"Owwww, stop it! I believe." Kyo rubs his face. The doctor bids his leave and leaves the room.

"I can't believe that you are pregnant and we are going to become parents." Kyo hugs Kagami.

"This is the present I want to give to you." Kagami smiles and leans in Kyo's embrace.

"So, you better take plenty of rest and don't overexert yourself. I will try to take a few more manga artist to earn more money."Kyo whispers.

"No, you cant. You must stay beside me all the time." Kagami hugs Kyo tightly.

"I will try my best!" Kyo rustles Kagami's hair. Kyo helps Kagami check out from the hospital and goes back home. They lay on the bed where Kagami is using Kyo's shoulder as her pillow and Kyo is hugging her.

"Kagami, do you think the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"How do I know?"

"I mean, you prefer having a son or a daughter?"

"Of course a daughter. I will have chance to dress her up and brings her to some cake shop."

"Our daughter is going to be fat if you keep bringing her to those cake shops."

"I will teach her how to keep fit and on diet."

"Although you always fail whenever you want to do it."

"Then, how about you?"

"I prefer having a son so that I can share some of my manga, anime,light novel and of course 18SX game collection to him."

"Oh I see. Wait! You still have your 18sSX game collection? I thought you already throw them away."

"How could I throw them away? They are my treasure."

"How could you satisfy your need with those when you already have me?" Kagami begins to complain. She doesn't really like those 18SX games because she scares that Kyo will one day comparing her to those perfect girls in the game.

"What do you mean? Those games are only appetites, you are the main dish." Kyo whispers seductively into her ears.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kagami blushes furiously.

"You want me to repeat again?" Kagami shakes her head and suddenly remember something.

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you something."

"About what?"

"We can't do that until I reach my stable period."

"What? How can I do that?"

"I don't know but you must. For the sake of me and the baby inside me. Please." Kagami looks at Kyo with those puppy eyes that she learns from him.

"Oh, Alright. I think I will release my desire with those games." Kyo sighs. He turns his head to look at the clock when his hand is busying rustles Kagami's hair.

"I think we better sleep now. Good night, sweetheart." Kyo whispers.

"Good night." Kagami smiles.

After that, Kagami's pregnancy is pretty smooth and Kyo is doing extra hard on his job until he always comes home late because he want to earn more money to afford all those expenses, such as Kagami's maternity clothes and the baby supplies, the regular check up and the vitamin that Kagami needs. All this hard work which causing him to go home late, is actually worrying Kagami. Kagami still working like usual but she takes in a few work and she can rest plenty of time. She begins to have this uneasy feeling inside her, she always thinking about the negative thoughts.

One day, Kyo and Kagami go to the hospital for Kagami's regular checkup.

"Kagami, are you alright?" Kyo asks.

"I'm fine. But you are the one who is not alright." Kagami says and looks at Kyo pale white face.

"I'm just a bit tired. Other than that, I'm totally alright." Kyo gives Kagami a reassuring smile. They reach the hospital and waiting their turn for the check up.

"Izumi Kagami." Kagami stands up when she hears the nurse mention her name. Kyo follows her by holding her hand.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Izumi. How is your day?"

"It's fine. Can Kagami do her check up?"

"Of course, please come over here, Mrs. Izumi." Kagami follows the nurse and the doctor with Kyo behind her. The doctor takes Kagami's blood pressure and heart rate.

"Mrs. Izumi, I going to put some gel on your stomach. It's like the usual." The doctor puts the cold gel on Kagami's stomach and turn on the scanner.

"So, the baby is fine and healthy as you can see here." Kyo and Kagami looks at the screen where their baby is shown.

"So, will you two like to know the gender?" Both of them nod their head. The doctor smiles gently.

"It seems like you two are going to have two sons."

"Oh, what? Two sons? You mean that she is having twins?" Kyo says. The doctor nods his head.

"As you can see, here is your first child and here is your second child. I just realize that when I look carefully. Congratulations!" Kagami looks at Kyo smiles, Kyo face brighten up.

"Thanks, doctor. Kagami, we are going to become parents of the twins." Kyo is smiling like he never smiles before. Kyo helps Kagami to sits up and walks towards the table.

"I know having twins is good news but don't forgot, Mrs. Izumi is still not in the stable period, so please don't do something heavy or bad for your health. Other than that, enjoy your pregnancy." Both of them smile at the doctor and walks out from the room. Kyo hugs Kagami and looks at her.

"Kagami, thank you." Kyo whispers into Kagami's ear and holds her hand to the seat. Kagami just smiles and at that moment, all her negative thoughts are gone and only thing in her mind is the twin inside her. She gently put her hand on her stomach and looks at Kyo. Kyo squeeze her hand and he decide that he will work harder and tries to find some odd jobs to afford the expenses. But he doesn't know he decision will lead to something worst and the misunderstanding will occur once again.

A/N: Here's the 2nd chapter. I'm so sorry that I update my story so late. I'm busy with my school and all those school works make me hard to think what I should write. Currently suffering from writer block. So, what do you all think about Kagami's pregnancy and the twins. Please R&R. So, here the reply for the reviewers, **FallenSeraphXeno,** Thanks for staying tune and reviewing for the sequel and I'm happy that you like it. **Kaixx,** yes, Kyo is Konata. If you are confuse about it, I advice you to read it's prequel which is' Please come back, my love!' I hope you like my story. **KiritoMorina,** thanks for reviewing and staying tune the sequel. I'm very happy about it. I hope I will make this story better than the prequel.

That's all for now. I will try my best to upload another story as fast as possible. I'm sorry about the late update and also the short story. i will make the next chapter longer. .


	3. The enemy or friend?

Kagami is already 6 months pregnant and already pass 2 months after the news that she and Kyo is having twin. She already quit her job to take care of herself but her employer tells her that she is always welcome to continue to work there if she wants. She realizes that Kyo is getting home late and every time he goes off to work quite early.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagami mumbles. She is sitting up on the bed and looks at Kyo sleeping face.

"Kyo, I want you to be with me, by my side." She whispers into Kyo's ears. Suddenly, she feels her hand been squeeze and she looks at Kyo. He is giving of his cat-like grin to Kagami.

"Kagami-sama, I'm sorry to neglect you at this time but please understand about our situation." Kyo sits up and looks into Kagami's eyes.

"I should go back to work. I can't keep seeing you come home late and goes off to work so early. I, I mean we need some time together." Kagami leans closer to her husband and feels her husband gentle hand touches her.

"No, you should concentrate in taking care of yourself and our babies. I will take care of all this. I promise that I will make it up to you." Kyo kisses Kagami's forehead.

"But I." Kyo lays his finger on Kagami mouth, telling her that's nothing to discuss about. Kagami sighs and looks at the clock; it shows 5 in the morning.

"I think I will sleep back." Kagami yawns.

"Of course, angel. You can sleep back. I need to finish a few things before I go to work." Kyo want to walk toward the toilet to wash himself but suddenly he feels Kagami is pulling the edge of the shirt.

"Please, hug me until I fell asleep. I know I'm being selfish but I don't want to sleep alone and have this feeling ever again. Please, Kyo; just this time." Kagami says as if she is going to cry if he decides to leave her all alone. Kyo nods his head and climbs back to the bed, leaning close to Kagami until he can feel her stomach that had become bigger and bigger for the past few months. He puts one hand on Kagami's stomach and another one around her so that he can hug her.

"Thank you." Kyo can hear her wife mumbles in a soft voice. He just smile and whispers back," It's all my pleasure, angel."

Kyo makes sure Kagami is asleep when he tries to get ready to work. He pauses his move when he sees Kagami moves a little. He looks at his watch and suddenly finds out that his vision is all blurry when he raises his head. He shakes his head.

"What's wrong with me?" Kyo thinks when he tries to touch the chair and sits down. He finally able to sit down and he look into his hands.

"This is not what I think it is, right?" Kyo thinks with the sudden memory about his father told him about his mother die because of a diseases which pass from generation to generation.

"I thought the diseases will only occur to the female member of the family." Kyo mumbles and he looks up on the internet.

"No, it can't be true!" Kyo mumbles and shakes his head.

'_This disease is passing down from generation to generation. Mostly 90% patient will be female but there's still 10% of possibility that a male will be suffering from this disease. There's also a few case from USA and Europe about male suffering from this disease. There is still no cure for this disease and mostly will die quite young. The symptoms is feeling dizzy, always no appetite, face becoming paler and paler, always feel the vision is blurry and being cold all the time._'

"I should keep secret from Kagami. I don't want to cause her worry." Kyo mumbles.

"Sorry, Kagamin. This is the problem that I had to face myself but I will continue to work hard to make sure that I left enough money for you and the children." Kyo whispers and gently touches Kagami's face. Kagami turns her body to swift to a more comfortable position for both her and the babies. He sigh and thinks about how long the he still able to be with Kagami. He gently shakes his head and cleans himself up.

He walks out from the bathroom and finds that Kagami is sitting up, panting and sweating. He is shocks and rushes toward the bed.

"Kagamin, are you alright?" Kagami hugs Kyo tightly, sobbing in his embrace. Kyo gently hugs her and strokes her hair.

"Kagamin, what happen? Are you alright?" Kyo asks again in a gentle and calm tone.

"I'm f-fine. D-don't go a-away f-from me. D-don't leave me." Kagami cries. Kyo's heartache when he sees Kagami in this state.

"I won't go away. I will always stay by your side. Do you have a nightmare just now?" Kyo asks again in a gentle and calm tone which reacts by Kagami with a nod.

"Mind to tell me what dream is it?" Kagami nods again.

"I dream about me, you and our children at first. Four of us are happily enjoying our time having a picnic. Suddenly, everything went white. The children disappear and I realize I'm still pregnant. You are standing in front of me with your back facing me. I try to call out to you but it seems like my voice is stuck in my throat. I try to call out to you again and again desperately. You turn to look at me. I was happy at first but suddenly you begin to fade like you used to 6 years ago. You smile bitterly and tell me that I have to take care of myself and forget about you. I run to catch up with you when you turn and walk away. But no matter how fast I run or how hard I try to call you, you seem far away from me." Kagami begin to cry again. Kyo pats her back gently. He is shocks about the dream.

"I won't leave you. You can call me whenever and wherever you want. I will always be right here." Kyo smiles at Kagami and giving a quick peck on the lips. Kagami's hand touches Kyo's face.

"Are you alright? You hands are very cold." Kagami holds his hand and looks into his eyes. Kyo gently nods his head.

"I'm alright. You better go back to sleep." Kyo stands up.

"But I want you besides me."

"Kagamin, I need to go to work."

"You promise that you won't leave me alone."

"Okay, here you go." Kyo takes off the necklace he is wearing and helps Kagami to wear the necklace.

"What is this?" Kagami asks, confusing about what Kyo is doing.

"A necklace. This is the most precious necklace that I ever had. The only one that left with me and remind me of my mom. I now giving it to you as the prove that I won't leave you alone. I will always be with you. Remember this and holds the necklace to your heart tightly." Kyo says and strokes Kagami's hair.

"Okay. You better be careful on your way to work and call me when you reach your work place." Kyo smiles and nods his head.

"Glad to see my bossy Kagamin is back." Kyo smirks and helps Kagami get to sleep. He goes to work like usual after that day with his face going paler and paler and his vision going more blurry. He ignores how sick he is and continues to work hard for the sake of Kagami and his children.

One day, Kyo is having a day off and sits on the couch with his wife. Kagami is now 7 months pregnant and her stomach is getting bigger. Kyo puts his head on her stomach to listen to the babies.

"I heard they kick just now." Kyo says with a happy tone.

"I can feel it too, you know." Kagami says with a happy smile too when she is gently rubbing her belly with her hand.

"I am so excited. I can't believe we will become parent after 3 months. "Kyo smile grow wider and wider.

"What are we going to name them?" Kagami asks.

"How about Ryuuji and Kitamura? " Kyo suggests but earn a slight punch from Kagami.

"No reference from anime, manga or game."

"Why? They have good name, such as Kyon, Itsuki, Sebastian, Ciel, Wataru and Akio." Kyo begins to list out all those name.

"But they are anime character or manga character or game character name. I don't want that. I want to give them name by myself." Kagami says.

"Roger, madam!" Kyo smiles. Kagami leans comfortably inside Kyo's embrace.

"Kagami, how lucky I am to have you as my wife. " Kyo whispers. Kagami smiles and looks at Kyo. Kyo has to admit that Kagami is being good while she is pregnant. Her mood doesn't change much and she doesn't go crazy about something, except that Kagami sometime think of something negative. When Kyo and Kagami are enjoying their own little sweet time, suddenly Kyo's phone ring.

"Hi, Izumi here." Kyo heard a loud noise from the other end of the phone.

"Kyo! Can you hear me? Please come and help me! Please! They are targeting me!" Yayoi's voice shouts desperately from the other side of the phone.

"Yayoi? Yayoi, is that you? What happen?" Kyo sits up with Kagami looks at him confusedly. She is extra uncomfortable when she heard the name of her love rival mention by her husband.

"Please, Kyo! Help me! If you don't, they are going to kill me! Please." Kyo is shocks about this.

"Yayoi, knock it off! It's not funny."

"Please, I'm not kidding. I'm serious! I, No! Don't take my phone!" Suddenly a man voice coming from the other end of the phone.

"If you want to see Ichimonji Yayoi alive, come to the wooden shed under the bridge near Akihabara now." Before Kyo can say anything, the man hangs up.

"What's wrong?" Kagami asks.

"Yayoi is in danger. We need to save her."

"But how?"

"No, I mean I need to save her."

"No, you aren't."

"Kagamin, promise me that you will stay at home wait for me. I will be back as soon as possible."

"No, you aren't going anywhere!"

"Please, Kagami! Listen to me!" Kyo shouts and Kagami covers her ear.

"I don't want to listen. I want you to stay!" Kagami shouts. Kyo sighs and sits down.

"Kagami, I know you scare that I might fall with Yayoi but please trust me. I only love you and that's all."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Kagami, please trust me."

"What will I get if I trust you?"

"You can get anything you want. You can order me whatever you want."

"I don't care. I want you to stay beside me. You hardly have a day off to spend time with me and now you are leaving me."

"I'm not leaving you! I just need to see whether Yayoi is alright or not."

"I don't care." Kagami says and turns her back at Kyo. Kyo sighs and sits down.

"Alright, I won't leave you." Kagami is happy that she won in this fight. Suddenly, she felt someone hit her neck and her vision goes from colorful to black.

"I'm sorry, Kagamin. But I need to do this." Kyo says and kiss Kagami after placing her at the bed with a short note that he writes for Kagami to read after she wakes up. He looks at his house for the last time and goes to the place that he should be.

Kyo reaches the destination quickly with his car. He walks towards the wooden shed and opens the door.

"Hey, I'm here. Where's Yayoi?" Kyo asks loudly and suddenly a person been throw in front of him. He looks carefully and find out that is Yayoi.

"Yayoi? Are you alright?" Kyo kneels down and tries to help Yayoi to sit up.

"K-Kyo, g-go. L-leave h-here." Yayoi is being beat up badly by the guys and faints right after she manages to deliver the message. Kyo carries Yayoi and puts her in a safer place.

"Who do this to her?" Kyo kicks the door.

"As hot tempered as ever, Izumi Kyo." Kyo recognize the voice. The voice from a person that he never met after that day.

"Takanara Kouta." Kyo hisses out the name of the worst enemy of his life.

"Yup, is me. We finally meet, Izumi Kyo. Last time I lost but this time I will make sure I will win. What are you guys waiting for? Beat him up but don't kill him. I will be the person deliver the final blow." Takanara Kouta laughs evilly and walks backward a few step. Suddenly a group of peoples with weapon on their hand surround Kyo.

A tall man with a scar on his face charges towards Kyo and tries to hit Kyo with the steel bat on his hand but Kyo manages to dodge it. Soon, another man with beer bottle on his hand charge towards Kyo when Kyo hasn't regained his balance. The man hits Kyo's head as hard as he can that make Kyo slumps to the ground.

"Damn it!" Kyo charges toward the group of men and begin to hit all of them but soon they manage to control him by attacking from the back. Kyo's hands and legs are being lock by two strong men. He tries to struggle but no matter how hard he struggle, he still can't more even an inch.

"Why you?" Kyo begins to go rampage again but he finds out its useless and he realizes that his vision is getting blurry again.

"Why aren't you hitting back? I thought you were good at fighting but I think old man can't fight." Kouta laughs evilly again. His evil laugh is torturing Kyo's ear.

"Guys, hit him until I say stop. You all can hit him with whatever you want and I will pay you all extra if I'm satisfied with what you did. But again, I'll be the other that gives him the final blow." Kouta smiles. The men look at each other and nod their head. Two men are using steel baseball bat to hit Kyo's leg. Kyo can feel the unbearable pain coming from his legs. They hit his legs until he can barely even feel the pain anymore.

"Maybe my leg is broken." Kyo mumbles but suddenly his face receives a punch from a tall man with scar on his face. The man continuously to hit Kyo stomach as hard as he can. Kyo can't even protect himself and receiving all those punches. The man stop when he seed Kyo is spitting out blood. Kyo takes a peek at his watch and realizes the aid will come soon if Kagami reads the note. Suddenly, a short man with a black shirt pulls out something that Kyo doesn't want to see, a knife. He walks towards Kyo.

'What are you going to do?" Kyo asks.

"Stab you." The man begins to stab his left leg.

"Urgh!" Kyo hisses when he felt again the unbearable pain.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Kyo hits the head of the person at his back with his head and punches the person that is grabbing his leg. When he receives his freedom, he charges towards the man with knife and beat him up by grabbing the knife. He manages to beat down all those man with a knife on his hand.

"I guess it's finally my time to show up." Kouta shows up and walks toward Kyo. Kyo tries to stop the bleeding at his stomach by slumping down to the ground.

"Izumi Kyo, I told you before. No one can order me, not even my dad. I'm the most powerful in this whole world. I will revenge for that day." Kouta pulls out a gun, from his coat. He points the gun to Kyo.

"I wonder, what will this gun do to your head?" Kouta asks and a smile spread across his face.

"Wait, let me guess. This gun will go 'Bang!' and your head will explode with all of the flesh and blood spreading across the shed."

"Disgusting." Kyo glares at Kouta and says.

"Disgusting? I think it is interesting and fun. Don't you think?" Kyo ignores him.

"How dare you ignore me?" Kouta kicks Kyo's stomach.

"I have the right not to answer your stupid question." Kouta kicks Kyo's stomach again.

"I don't care. I want to see whether my prediction is correct." Kouta points the gun to Kyo's head.

"I can't let him get me! I can't leave Kagami alone!" Kyo jumps up suddenly and tries to grab the gun from Kouta.

"What the heck are you doing?" Kouta is surprises by Kyo sudden attack. He pushes Kyo to the wall and hits Kyo with his knee. Kyo manages to endure the pain and continue to grab the gun.

"I won't let you have a chance to do so." Kyo says and use his head to hit Kouta's head.

"Damn you!" Kouta is getting angry and tries his best to grab back the gun. Both of them continue to struggle to grab the gun and prevent each other to lay their hand on the gun.

"Bang!" A loud sound coming out between them. Kyo and Kouta let go of their hand and allow the gun drop to the floor. Kouta slumps down to the floor with a scare and unbelievable expression on his face. Kyo's smiles but his smile disappears when he sees Kouta is still alive and looking at his hand trembling.

"I guess I'm the one that being hit." Kyo's slump down when he hears the police siren and the door been bust open.

"They are a bit late, aren't they?" Kyo mumbles and lies on the ground, with his eyes slowly close. His vision slowly turns from colorful to black when he heard someone is calling him.

"Kyo! Kyo!" Kyo recognize that voice is from his dearest wife.

"Ah, so she reads the notes. Sorry, Kagamin. I guess that nightmare of yours is true after all." Kyo close his eyes and loses conscious.

"Kyo! Kyo!" Kagami shouts while a police tries to calm her down.

"Please calm down, madam! We will solve this and inform you about your husband."

"Kyo! Please wake up! It's me!" Kagami ignores the police advice.

"If I come here faster, you won't be like this." Kagami walks towards the police car and cries. She thinks about what happen just now.

_Flashback_

_Kagami opens her eyes. She finds herself sleeping on the bed without any sign of Kyo around._

"_Who hit me so hard?" Kagami rubs the back of her neck. She looks around the house once again and still can't find any sign of her beloved husband._

"_Maybe he went to buy something." Kagami mumbles and stops when she finds out that there's a short notes besides her. She takes it and reads._

_Dear Kagamin,_

_I'm sorry for hitting you and making you fell asleep but please trust me that this is something I should do. I'm going to save Yayoi and see what's going on. I sense something abnormal about all this. I know you might be angry at me, but I will explain to you after I get home. If I haven't been home after 6 pm, call the police and tell them that there's a case at the wooden shed under the bridge near Akihabara. Please, Kagami; believe me._

_Love,_

_Your otaku husband that will always love you._

"_No!" Kagami gasps and puts down the notes._

"_What should I do?" Kagami calls Miyuki, since Miyuki is the one that she can consult her problem to._

"_Hi, Takumi here."Miyuki voice can be heard by Kagami._

"_Miyuki, is me, Kagami. I have something to tell you and I don't know what to do."_

"_What happen?"Miyuki asks. Kagami begins to tell her about what happen just now and the notes._

"_What should I do,Miyuki? I'm scare." Kagami is on the edge to cry._

"_Calm down, Kagami. You can't panic now and it's bad for you and the babies. I think you should follow the instruction on the paper. I know Kyo will plan what's the best for you."_

"_Thanks Miyuki."_

"_You are welcome. Remember, if you have any problem, you can come find me or Touro-kun. We are ready to help you and Kyo." Miyuki says, like a mother to her daughter. After hanging up, Kagami feels calmer. She waits and waits for Kyo to return._

"_Please let him to be alive. Please let him come home safely." Kagami mumbles and prays for Kyo's safety. Finally is 6pm, Kagami begin to call the police and they head towards the wooden shed. When Kagami and the polices reach the wooden shed, Kagami sees Yayoi is laying outside. The polices help the others to carry Yayoi to the ambulance._

"_Bang!" A loud gunshot sound coming from the wooden shed._

"_Oh no! No!" The polices burst open the door when Kagami shouts. Kagami sees Takanara Kouta, the one that stalks her most of the time during her high school day is sitting on the ground while Kyo is standing. She is happy that Kyo is alive but her happy face soon turns to shocks and sad when she see Kyo slowly falling down._

_End of Flashback_

Kagami is now at the hospital with Miyuki and the others. They are waiting the light of the emergency room goes out.

"Kagami, are you alright?" Miyuki asks gently, concerning her good friend.

"I'm alright. I just tired." Kagami says while holding the necklace that Kyo gives it to her dearly.

"It's over!" Tsukasa says. Kagami looks up and realizes the doctor just walks out.

"How is my husband?" Kagami asks.

"He is alright. He is lucky enough that the bullet barely hit him and hit the wall instead. The other injuries that he suffered are just mild injuries so don't worry. He is awake now and he will be going out from the hospital in a week time." The doctor says with a smile. Kagami sighs in relief and walks to the room where Kyo is. She opens the door and finds out that Kyo is sitting up there, and smiles at her.

"Kyo, you idiot!" Kagami runs to Kyo and hugs him tightly.

"Kagamin, p-pain!" Kagami forgets that Kyo had been injured.

"Sorry." Kagami lets go of Kyo. Kyo hugs her back and rustle her hair.

"Sorry for making you worry." Kyo apologize.

"Nice to see you are okay." Touro walks in with the others.

"Thanks guy." Kyo smiles.

"I guess we need to leave them some privacy. Kyo, I will help you ask for a few day off." Touro smiles and he walks out from the room with others.

"I glad that you are okay." Kyo whispers into Kagami's ear.

"I should be the one that say that." Kagami looks into Kyo's eyes. Those emerald green eyes that she love so much.

"I'm sorry for making you so worry." Kyo apologize again.

"You should be. You remember the promise, right?" Kagami asks with a sly smile on her face.

"What promise?" Kyo asks.

"The promise that you say you will let me order you whatever I want."

"Oh, that. I didn't remember such thing at all."

"Kyo, you can't play dumb."

"Okay, seeing my tsundere Kagami worry about me so much. I guess it's alright to grant a few wishes of yours." Kyo smiles.

"My first wish is I want you to reduce your work amount and spend more time with me."

"Roger that, madam!" Kagami smiles and hugs Kyo back.

"I won't leave you ever again." Kyo whispers into Kagami's ears again.

"I won't let you have any chance to leave me ever again." Kagami whispers back but with a seductive tone.

"Of course I won't leave you. Because I'm yours and you are mine, my Tsundere Kagamin." Kyo smiles. Both of them look at each others, indigo stares into emerald and emerald stares into indigo. With this, they swear that they will never leave each other again although Kyo still has something to tell Kagami, about his disease.

A/N: That's all now. finally, able to catch up my old speed, two chapters in 3-4 days. I'm trying to think of the name for the babies but I finds out it is really hard. So for anyone is reading this, please kindly give me any suggestion for the twin boy. Thinking all this name is tiring. That's all for now. I hope you all like it.** FallenSeraphXeno, **thanks for your review. I actually giving them a twin son cause I thinking later they will have one little girl, and the girl will be like a prince protect by her two elder brother that act like a knight. I hope this chapter is nice and please R&R…* Bow 90 degrees*


	4. The little bundles of joy

"Urgh!" Kyo rubs his temple when leaning against his chair.

"What's wrong with you?" Nanako asks when cleaning her table up from those papers.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." Kyo says and closes his eyes.

"Oh, but you don't look so good." Daikichi says and handing Kyo a mirror. Kyo looks into the mirror and finds out that his face is as pale as a white sheet and he is sweating cold sweat.

"I heard that you are working very hard and hardly sleep more than 3 hours per day, right?" Keita asks.

"Yup, I need to work hard to afford the expense of my family and Kagami is going to give birth to the twin soon." Kyo wipes off his sweat.

"Right, your wife is already 9 months pregnant and preparing to give birth to the twin. How does she feel?" Nanako asks after drinking her coffee.

"Ya, she is feeling great and she says that she hardly can wait for the twin to born although she does insist me work less." Kyo says with a smile on his face.

"See that smile on his face; you will know that how good a father he will be." Hikaru says and comes into the office without anyone notices him.

"Boss! How's the meeting?" Daikichi asks and salute Hikaru.

"The meeting is fine as usual. Kyo, I think you seriously need a rest. I had been noticing you that you become weaker and your face become paler over this few months. Please don't overexert yourself. We can't bear to lose such a great editor." Hikaru pats Kyo's back gently.

"Thanks Hikaru." Kyo stands up and finds out that his vision is become blurry again and he can't even stand still.

"Kyo, you better sits down." Keita says worriedly.

"I'm alright. I need to rush to another manga artist's house." Kyo tries to stands up once again but his legs can't even support his body and cause him to slumps down on the ground, panting hardly.

"Kyo, I will take you to the hospital." Daikichi says.

"No! I can't go to the hospital. I'm perfectly fine!" Kyo says with a smile on his face. Suddenly, his phone rings.

"Hi, Izumi here." Kyo tries to hide the fact that he is breathing heavily with cold sweat all over his body.

"Kyo-chan, it's me Tsukasa. Please come to the hospital right now!" Tsukasa says.

"What happen?" Kyo begins to worry about Kagami.

"Onee-chan is in labor right now and she just had contraction. She is going to give birth soon so please come and support her. She needs your support!"

"I will be right there." Kyo hangs up the phone and tries to stand up once again and this time he manages to stand up.

"I need to take a day off. Daikichi, send me to the hospital."

"Finally change your mind?" Hikaru asks and Kyo nods his head. Daikichi sends Kyo to the hospital.

"You wait here, let me park my car and I will see you in a minute." Daikichi says when Kyo is busy unfastening the seatbelt and got down the car.

"No need for that. I need to rush to see Kagami; she is going to give birth soon. Thanks for the ride." Kyo says and closes the door before Daikichi manages to say anything. Kyo rushes to the registration counter and asks for directions.

"Are you alright? Do you need to see the doctor?" The nurse asks when she sees Kyo's is sweating cold sweat and panting hardly, desperate to breath.

"I don't want to see any doctor. I want to know which room is Izumi Kagami is." Kyo still trying to support his weight by using the table as a support.

"It's in room 309. Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?" The nurse asks once again because Kyo is looking sicker and sicker by the minute.

"Thanks!" Kyo starts to run towards the room.

"I can't give up now. Kagami needs my support. Please, God; if you want me to die, let me die after seeing my twin son and Kagami are safe." Kyo runs although he feels the energy inside his body is losing. He is just thinking about Kagami and wanting to see his wife desperately until he doesn't even care about his health anymore. He finally finds the room.

"Argh! Where is he?" Kagami's voice can be hears from the room. Kyo knows that Kagami is suffering in pain.

"Kagami!" Kyo rushes in and holds Kagami's hand to gives support to her.

"K-kyo, argh! You are finally here! Ah!" The pain that suffers by Kagami can be shown by Kagami's face. Kagami is sweating with her hair down and wet due to her sweat. She groans and shouts every time she has a contraction.

"Kagami, I'm here. You can do this, Kagamin." Kyo kisses Kagami's hand and keeps telling her how good and brave she is. Kagami continues to suffer from pain but she is glad that her husband is there to support and help her go through all this hardship.

"Kyo, you should rest." Touro says but Kyo insists that he should stay beside Kagami throughout the whole process.

"I can't. I want to help her and the only way for me to help her is supporting her throughout this whole thing."

"But you look sick yourself."

"Please, Touro. I want to be with her." Touro nods his head and walks out from the room. Kyo realizes that his condition is getting worse but he still stays beside Kagami. Kagami doesn't realize that her otaku husband is getting really sick.

"It's time for you to go to the birthing room." The doctor says and the nurses push Kagami to the birthing room with Kyo staying besides her all the time.

"Kagami, you look wonderful with your hair down." Kyo whispers into Kagami's ear.

"Okay, Mrs. Izumi. Push as hard as you can." The doctor says and Kagami pushes with all her might and squeezes Kyo's hand as hard as she can. Kyo feels the pain coming from his hand but he knows that the pain that Kagami suffer is much stronger than this.

"Come on; push one more time, Mrs. Izumi." The doctor asks again.

"I can't! I already push the hardest that I can." Kagami begins to feel tired.

"You can do this, Kagamin. You are the best!" Kyo's word of encourage helps Kagami to push as she can.

"Good, I already can see the baby's head. Please push harder." Kagami pushes once again with the word of encouragement from her husband.

"Good, Mrs. Izumi. Your baby's head is out now. Now the last push and push as hard as you can and you can see your cute baby." Kagami pushes as hard as she can once again and finally she hears a baby's cry coming from the doctor.

"Congratulation, your first son is born safely." Doctor hands the baby to Kagami and Kagami holds the baby dearly.

"You did it, Kagamin. Now just left one more." Kyo whispers and smiles. Kagami tries her best once again but this time the second baby's shoulder is stuck and no matter how hard Kagami's pushes, the baby doesn't even budge one inch.

"Kyo, I'm tired. I don't want to push anymore." Kagami pants and holds Kyo hand tightly. Kyo holds Kagami's hand with his both hand.

"Kagami, please go on. You can do this. Please, for my sake." Kyo says and in his mind, he thinks," because this is going to be the last time four of us can be together as a family."

"O-okay!" Kagami pushes as hard as she can and with the doctor's help, the second baby manages to come out safely. Kagami holding her second baby dearly and her first baby are sleeping soundly besides her.

"Kyo, we did it!" Kagami says happily.

"No, you did it!" Kyo smiles and kisses Kagami's forehead.

"Kyo, what should we name our sons?" Kagami asks.

"How about Ken and Kei?" Kyo suggests and he realizes his vision getting blurry again.

"That's good name! The older will call Ken and the younger will call Kei." Kagami looks up from the baby to her beloved husband and finds out that her husband isn't looking very good.

"Kyo, are you alright? Don't scare me like that." Kagami asks. Kyo can't even say one word when he faints and collapses to the ground.

"Kyo! Please, someone help him!" The nurses begin to help Kyo and sends him to the emergency room when settle down Kagami and the twin.

"No, why is this happening to me? When I thought that I will be having a happy family with my lovely sons and Kyo, Kyo collapses. What should I do?" Kagami begins to cry.

"Now, now, Kagami. You should believe Kyo will be alright. I know that guy for this long and I'm sure that he won't leave you just like that."Touro tries to comfort Kagami.

"Excuse me, its Kyo here?" Daikichi walks into the room and asks.

"No, he's not. He is at the emergency room because he collapses just now." Miyuki explains.

"Damn! I should have known this will happen." Daikichi says.

"Who are you?" Kagami asks after wiping her tears.

"Oh, you must be Kagami, Kyo's wife; as lovely as he mentions every time. I guess Kyo didn't lie to us all this time. I'm Kyo's workmate, Ayasaki Daikichi. I am the one that send him to the hospital when he nearly collapses at the office just now. I thought he is going to see the doctor cause in this few months, he is getting weaker and weaker." Daikichi explains.

"How come he didn't tell me?" Kagami asks.

"Because he doesn't want you to worry." Daikichi walks towards Kagami.

"Could it be? No, it couldn't." Daikichi finally realizes something.

"What?" Kagami asks.

"I heard Hikaru told me that Kyo's mom died after giving birth to him due to a disease that pass from generation to generation but that's mostly are the female member in the family." Daikichi explains.

"No, not really. Some of the male member from the family will have this disease also." Kyo's father pops out from nowhere.

"No, does this mean Kyo will die?" Kagami asks and tears begin to flow down once again.

"Kagami, what are you doing?" Touro asks when he sees Kagami is getting down the bed.

"I am going to see Kyo." Kagami manages to get on the wheelchair.

"I will help you." Daikichi pushes her and both of them ask for Kyo's room number and walks to the room. They see Kyo is lying there, unconsciously.

"Why didn't you tell me about your disease?" Kagami asks.

"Because I don't want you to worry about me." Kyo answers back which have make Daikichi and Kagami shock.

"You should tell me."

"I don't want to worry you, Kagamin" Kyo raises his hand and touches Kagami gently with all the strength that he had in his body.

"Excuse me." A male doctor walks in.

"How is my husband?" Kagami asks.

" is actually fine."

"Doctor, just tell them the truth." Kyo says again.

"He is suffering from Anemia."

"Doctor, don't make up something, just tell them the truth."

"This is the truth, . You are suffering from Anemia."

"But how could this be? What about my suddenly blurry vision and my cold sweat?"

"That is the sign of Anemia when you over-exert yourself. So, I need to take care of another patient, please excuse me." The doctor walks out from the room with Kyo looks at him.

"So, you are over-exerting yourself." Kagami asks. Kyo just gulps and nods his head.

"I just want to earn more money for you and the children." Kyo closes his eyes as he ready to receive the deadly blow from his Kagamin, but he waits for awhile, he still hasn't feel the pain. He opens his eyes and finds out that Kagami is hugging him.

"Don't do such stupid things anymore. You need to take care of yourself." Kagami says and buries her head in his waist since she still can't stand up.

"I will, I promise. Let's go see our sons. I will push you." Kyo gets down from the bed and pushes Kagami to her room.

"They are so cute!" Tsukasa says.

"Yeah, they have Kyo's hair and Kagami's eyes." Miyuki agrees to it.

"Although it kind of looks weird by having blue hair with lavender eyes." Daikichi shrugs his shoulder.

"They also have onee-chan's smile and Kyo-chan nose." Tsukasa continue to say while trying to hug one of the twins.

"They are going to be a handsome guy when they grown up." Kagami's mother says while hugging another twin.

"Of course they will be good looking. They are Kagamin and my son. Please look at me, the father of the twin. See how good looking I am then you will know how good looking they are." Kyo proudly says when pushes and helps Kagami to get on the bed.

"Oh please, Kyo. I know you are very popular among the girls but please don't be so proud of it." Daikichi says.

"So, you are popular among the girls at your work place." Kyo begins to feel the chill coming from Kagami.

"No, of course not." Kyo tries to protest.

"Of course he is. Every of the female editors like him and also some female manga artists. Those female manga artists and novel writers purposely write letter to ask him be their editor." Daikichi continue to tell the others how popular Kyo is without realizing Kyo keeps ask him to stop.

"Izumi Kyo, how come I don't know any of this?"

"This….is….because…. I don't want to worry you." Kyo animatedly sweat drop.

"Oh, you better watch out." Kagami says when one of the twin start to cry.

"What's wrong?" Kagami asks.

"Onee-chan, Kei-chan is crying." Tsukasa hands over the baby to Kagami.

"What's wrong, Kei?" Kagami asks gently. Suddenly, another of the twin cries.

"Kagami, Ken-chan is crying too." Kagami's mother hands the baby to Kyo.

"I think they are hungry. We better leave them alone." Kagami's father says and everyone agree.

"Don't worry, Kyo. I will help you inform Hikaru that you are taking a few days off and also your fans." Daikichi smiles and walks away.

"So, what do we do now?" Kyo asks after everyone walks out from the room.

"I need to feed them, of course." Kagami answers.

"How to feed them when there's no milk bottle?"

"I am breastfeeding them. Why would I need a milk bottle anyway?" Kagami answers while Kyo smiles sheepishly. Kagami gently put Kei on her lap and takes off her shirt button which reveals pretty much of her breasts. Kyo quickly looks away so that he won't have major nose bleed when he realizes how large Kagami's breast is after giving birth to the twins.

"Why are you looking away? Kei-chan, drink it." Kagami breast feed her babies while Kyo looks away for the whole time.

"I don't know why you look away for the whole time. It's not like you haven't see them before." Kagami says right after she rocks her babies to sleep.

"I had seen them before but I never seen them so big." Kyo answers honestly which earn a hit from Kagami.

"Do you mean my normal size is very small?"

"If you say so, I guess it's kind of small."

"Baka, I thought you love small breasts."

"I love big and small breasts as long as they are from the one that I love." Kyo kisses Kagami. They kiss each other passionately and deeply, after all those things that happen between them.

"I will always love you and our children." Kyo whispers into Kagami's ears.

"Me too."

"By the way, do you want more children?" Kyo asks.

"It depends."Kagami answers truthfully.

"Then let's make more babies."

"I just gave birth to those two for god sake. Can you let me rest?"

"Okay."

"You will always be by my side, right?"

"Of course, Kagamin. I will always protect you and our children, even it cost my life." Kyo says and hugs Kagami. Both of them enjoy the silence and peaceful atmosphere but they don't know that their conversation about making babies had been heard by the others.

A/N: So that's it! The 4th chapter! I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! T.T.. because of all those school stuff and suffering from writer block, it seems to delay the date that I should be updating this. I been thinking about Kyo's sickness. I want to make Kyo suffering from serious disease but I don't want to separate Kagami and Kyo. Argh, so I decide to go with Anemia. I hope you all like my story. Please R&R. I'm sorry that this story a bit short, I promise I will make the next one longer. I really sorry about the late update and it's been a whole month since my last update. I really sorry with this. I hope you all like the name that I give to the babies. So reply for the reviews,** KiritoMorina,** I hope you like the names that I think, and this is the best I can think of for twin.**FallenSeraphXeno,**it's alright for the late review anyway, I also late update. I hope you like this part of the story.**XSapphireFoxX**, thanks for the review. ANYWAY, THE REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE STORIES. THANKS GUY. AND PLEASE R&R. if you like to read more fic of mine, you can go to read my K-On, sister princess, Mianami-ke and also the prequel of this story.


	5. Happily ever after

"Mommy!" Kagami looks up from the newspaper and sees two boys who are about 5 years old with a blue hair and a pair of lavender eyes running towards her.

"What's the matter, Ken, Kei?" Kagami gently strokes her sons' head.

"Mommy, I finally beat daddy in that fighting game!" The older brother, Ken says happily.

"No, you didn't! I am the one that help you with it!" Kei, the younger one says.

"Haha, so you two finally beat daddy in that fighting game. You two are incredible." Kagami smiles gently.

"Don't be too happy, guys. I just letting you all win once since I feel kind of guilty that I keep winning you two." Kyo walks out from the room where he puts all his games and manga inside.

"Daddy, you are lying." Ken runs towards Kyo and Kyo carries him.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." Kyo and Ken have been arguing about this for a few minutes.

"Like father, like son?" Kagami looks at her husband and her older son.

"Haha, let's play it next time to see whether I'm lying or not, Okay?" Kyo puts down Ken and walks toward Kagami.

"Okay!" The twins say happily.

"Mommy." A 4 years old girl with a lavender hair and jade green eyes with a mole under her left eye walking into the living room.

"Kanata? Why are you awake so soon?" Kyo carries his cute little daughter and gives a peck at her check.

"That's because daddy, Ken-niichan and Kei-niichan are so noisy." Kanata rubs her eyes with the small hands of her.

"Haha, sorry about that. It seems like both of your brother like to play game just like me." Kyo gently outs down Kanata and Kanata walks towards Kagami.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat then?" Kagami gently strokes Kanata's hair although Kanata's hair is in pigtails.

"I want cake." Kanata snuggles into Kagami's warm embrace.

"Haha, you just like you mom, like to eat." Kyo laughs while wearing his watch and finding his wallet.

"I'm afraid we don't have the time to eat cake, Kanata. Ken, Kei, are you two ready?" Kyo says while looking at his twin sons.

"Where are we going, daddy?" Ken asks while trying to take the PSP from his dad's hand.

"Hey, you two better go get ready before you two want play any game. Kagami, you and Kanata get ready. We have to go earlier since I have something to buy." Kyo says and everyone goes to get ready. After a few minutes, everyone is now in the car.

"Daddy, you haven't told us where are we going?" Kei asks, literally clinging on Kyo from the back seat. Ken is playing with Kanata and sings some anime theme song to Kanata.

"You will know when you get there." Kyo smiles gently.

"Hey, Kyo, how do Ken know those type of songs? If I'm not mistaken, they are from the 18sx type of anime and game." Kagami looks at Kyo while Kyo gulps.

"Erm, this is kind of a long story." Kyo begins to sweating.

"I have all time to hear your long story."

"Ah, I need to buy some new released game and anime. You all wait for me in the car." Kyo quickly gets out from the car and walks into the store.

"Phew, nearly busted." Kyo thinks while picking some game.

"Aren't you Izumi-san?" Kyo looks up from his game and towards a woman with a slim figure.

"Ah, Takanashi-san. It's happy to see you here. So, you are here to find some inspiration for the new coming chapter for the manga?" Kyo smiles.

"Ah, yes. I already finish the drafts and I want you to have a look at it."

"Oh,okay. You can call me anytime you want. I need to pay for these."

"Me too. Ah, I didn't bring enough money."

"Never mind, I will help you pay for this. You can pay me back next time." Kyo takes Takanashi's games and pay for her. Both of them walk out from the store while continue talking with each other.

"Mommy, who is the woman that daddy talking with?" Kei asks Kagami. Kagami looks towards Kyo and another woman. After Kyo says goodbye with Takahashi-san, he gets on the car. He puts away the game and starts driving.

"Kyo, who is that woman that you talked just now?" Kagami asks.

"Oh, she is one of the manga artists which I am her editor. I met her and help her pay her game since she doesn't have enough money with her."

"Oh, I see." Kagami lowers her head.

"Hoho, Kagamin is jealous eh?"

"I-I'm not j-jealous at all."

"Hoho, your mommy is so cute when she is jealous." Kyo tells his sons.

"Yes, just like Kanata." Ken says happily.

"Ya, and also like the tsundere in the game that daddy played yesterday." Kei adds on.

"What kind of game that your dad played?" Kagami asks and glance at Kyo who is sweating.

"Those kind of game that daddy won't let us play. The game has all fun stuff that daddy do to the girl in the game."

"Yes, daddy is selfish since he won't let us play with that game." The twins say and make Kyo sweating furiously.

"Oh, so do daddy have those game all hidden well?" Kagami asks and the twin nods their head.

"Daddy also has those kinds of books." Ken says loudly and suddenly Kagami pinches Kyo's ear.

"H-hey, Kagamin. I'm trying to driving here."

"How can you play those games in front of your 5 years old son? Why do you have those book with you when you already have me?" Kagami begins to complain.

"Kagamin…Trying to driving here." Kyo still tries to remind Kagami that they are on the road.

"You should throw all those things away like you promise me."

"Kagami, let me explain." Kyo manages to escape and free himself from the pain. He rubs his ear with one hand.

"So,tell me. Why haven't you throw all those things away, especially the magazine?"

"Hmm….how can you say this, Kagamin? The books are my soul. Besides, how do you think I bear with those desire when you pregnant with Kanata and won't let me touch your body for the whole 9 months?"

"But you already have me."

"No, no, Kagamin. Those books are appetizer while you are the main course." Kyo winks at Kagami and continue to drive. Kagami lowers her head again and she can't stop blushing after hearing those words from Kyo.

"Kei, how's the points between daddy and mommy now?" Ken asks while trying not to wake Kanata up.

"Erm, it's 2255: 82. Mommy is still losing to daddy." Kei answers.

"Haha, you two actually count all this time?" Kyo laughs and the twin nods their head.

"Good work. You two continue to do so and don't forget to remind your mommy and I about the newest result." Kyo laughs while Kagami gently pinches his arm.

"Where are we going, daddy?" Kanata gently pulls Kyo's sleeves while Kyo getting ready to drive into a big house.

"So, here we are." Kyo drives into the big gate and parks at the parking lot.

"You guys better behave yourself when you all are in Aunt Miyuki and Uncle Touro's house, okay?" Kyo says and all of them walk toward the living room.

"Kyo, Kagami!" Kyo looks toward the source of the voice and finds out that Touro is standing there.

"Touro, where's Miyuki and Mizuki-chan?" Kyo asks and hugs with Touro.

"Miyuki is at the kitchen, Mizuki is at her room, waiting for Ken, Kei and Kanata."

"Oh, you guys go play with Mizuki, okay? Both of you don't forget to behave yourself and most of all, take care of Kanata."

"Yes, sir!" Ken and Kei salute their dad where Kanata doesn't know what's going on. So, three of them walk toward Mizuki's room slowly with Ken and Kei holding Kanata's hand.

"They are so sweet and lively." Touro says.

"How about you and Miyuki have another one? Don't you think let Mizuki has a younger brother or sister will be quite a good idea?"

"We think about that before but recently I'm quite busy." Touro sighs.

"I understand. I also become quite busy recently." Kyo smiles and gently pats Touro's back..

"That's because you are popular among the editors, manga artists and novel writers." Touro laughs.

"Stop laughing. So when do the others come?"

"Tsukasa and Kouchirou will be late with their daughter, Kaori. For the others, they are here."

"So early? I thought I will be the earliest arrive."

"Seems that you predict wrongly, let's go find the others." Kyo and Touro laughs while walking into the dining room.

"Kyo-niichan!" Kyo hugs Yutaka and gently strokes her hair.

"Yuu-chan. How are you and Minami-chan?" Kyo asks.

"Kyo-san." Minami bows politely.

"Hey, hey, Minami, stop with those formality. You and Yuu-chan are married and since I treat Yuu-chan like my own sister, so I will treat you like my own sister too. So, just call me like Yuu-chan." Kyo gently pats Minami's head.

"K-kyo-niichan." Minami manages to speak out while blushing furiously which make Kyo screams,' Moe-factor activate!' inside his mind loudly.

"Oh, Minami, you are so cute!" Kyo hugs Minami tightly.

"Izumi Kyo!" Kyo shivers when he hears those names of his and feels a cold shivers coming from his back.

"Kagami-sama. It's nothing. I just…It's not like what you think. You see, Minami married to Yutaka, so she is my sister-in-law, so I just hug her as a sign of saying hello. There's nothing else." Kyo quickly explains to Kagami. He closes his eyes and ready to receive deadly hit from Kagami but he doesn't feel anything so he opens his eyes. He finds Kagami is hugging him.

"Kagamin?"

"You only can look at me and hug me. That's an order." Kagami lowers her head to hide her blush red face.

"Oh, Kagamin. You no need to worry about that. You are still the cutest!" Kyo hugs Kagami.

"Stop doing this in front of the public!"

"They are not public. They are our friends!" Kyo continue to hug Kagami.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I want to say you are interrupting them cooking our dinner, Kyo." Touro says. Kyo quickly lets go of Kagami and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, I guess we will be going to the living room to continue our talk." Kyo says happily and walks out the kitchen.

"Onee-chan!" Kagami looks towards the direction of the voice and finds Tsukasa is running towards her with her husband, Kouchirou carrying a 4 years old Kaori walking behind her.

"H-ho-honey, you s-shouldn't r-run." Kouchirou tries his best to catch up with Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, he is right. You shouldn't be running since you're pregnant with your second child right now." Kagami lectures her sister while Tsukasa smiling sheepishly and gently rubs her belly.

"Sorry, I am just so excited about meeting with all of you since we rarely have time to meet up with each other."

"Tsukasa, you really should take care of yourself more. I'm kind of feeling bad for Kouchirou." Kyo laughs as he runs to help Kouchirou carry Kaori.

"I don't want to hear this from the one that always neglect his health and make onee-chan worried." Tsukasa protests.

"Well, that Kyo for you. He won't be Kyo if he never makes me worry." Kagami smiles gently as Kyo carry Kaori and walks towards them.

"Mom! Uncle Kyo is bringing me to Mizuki-chan." Kaori says and smiles happily, looking at Tsukasa. Tsukasa gently nods her head which make Kaori happy and keep moving while being carried by Kyo.

"Woah! Calm down, Kaori!" Kyo tries to stop Kaori from moving.

"Thanks,dude." Kouchirou smiles as he walks towards Tsukasa's side.

"Ah, welcome. I will bring her to the others." Kyo walks towards the room.

"You guys, Kaori is here, play nice with her." Kyo puts down Kaori and pats everyone's head.

"Onee-chan, how are you recently?"

"Oh, it's like usual except that Kyo is teaching those boys playing some 18sx games now." The others are chatting lively and laughing loudly as Kyo walks down.

"Yoh, it's seems lively in here."

"Hikaru!" Kyo literally jumps on Hikaru.

"Kyo!" Both of them are hugging.

"Hi,Kyo!" Nanako, Daikichi and Keita pop their heads out.

"Oh, it's you all."

"Hey, what is the meaning of this? You are not welcoming us?" Daikichi headlock Kyo.

"Haha, just kidding. Come in, Touro and the others are waiting inside."

"You all come! Come, please sit." Touro busy welcoming the others.

"Hey,Kyo. I bought a new game just now and I bet you can't win me in this." Daikichi says, obviously challenging him.

" Hmm, are you sure?"

"You bet I am!"

"But I think I'm the one that will win."

"Oh yeah? Let's play now."

"I accept your challenge." Kyo smirks evilly, while Touro helps them gets out the new PS3.

"Thanks Touro. I owe you one." Kyo smiles and sits down to get ready for the game.

"Haha, Kyo! Finally it's time for me to beat you!"

"Oh yeah, don't be too full of yourself, Daikichi!" Both of them concentrate playing their game to see who is a better player.

"Oh yeah! I win!" Kyo shouts happily to declare that he win in the game.

"Aww, you always win." Daikichi puts down his controller.

"Haha, if game you are talking about, I'm professional at this type of things, if I do say so myself." Kyo stands up and stretches his body.

"Not only in game, even in real life. You are good at game, sports, singing, and you are tall, good looking and most of the girls or women we met fall for you instantly!"

"Hey hey, you can't blame me for having such good looking face."

"Yeah, there's one time a hot, sexy women about 25 years old with big boobs came to our office and find you. She is really pretty but she always looking at you although I'm the one that talking to her when we are waiting for you to finish your work. She even say that anyone that marry you will be the happiest woman in the world."

"Huh? How come I don't know about that?" Kyo suddenly feels that cold aura coming from his wife.

"Wait Kagamin! That woman is a friend of mine, a friend of a manga artist that I'm in charge and she is interested in being a manga artist so that day I went out with her to have a coffee to discuss in detail about this." Kyo explains as fast as he can.

"Hmph! I don't want to care about you anymore!" Kagami turns her head away from Kyo. Kyo quickly runs to Kagami and wanting attention from her.

"Please, Kagami. I only love you." Kyo keep walking here and there so that Kagami can see him.

"Come on, Kagamin." Kagami still ignores Kyo. Kyo sighs and walks away.

"H-hey, where are you going?" Kagami asks as she sees Kyo walking away.

"I'm going to find my children that will never ignore me like Kagamin do." Kyo fake his tears and looks at Kagami.

"Er, okay. I won't ignore you." Kagami sighs, she really doesn't know what to do with Kyo.

"Oh yeah, Kagamin is the best!" Kyo hugs Kagami and spins a few rounds.

"Haha, I think it's time for us to have our dinner." Touro says while having Miyuki standing beside him.

"Ah, I will call the kids." Kouchirou says as he walking up the stairs.

"I will help your wife to walk to the table."Kagami says while Kyo walking behind her. All of them are sitting together with their children. Kouchirou is having a hard time controlling Kaori and his wife while Miyuki is smiling at Mizuki who is sitting quietly. Kyo is hearing those awesome stories from his sons while his daughter is cuddling against Kagami. They are all having a happy reunion.

"Daddy, guess what?" Ken says happily.

"What happen?"

"I'm marrying Kaori-chan and Kei is marrying Mizuki-chan. Kanata is marrying Tamaki-chan." Ken announces happily.

"Pfft! What?" Kyo nearly get chokes by the water and stares at his son.

"Can you repeat one more time?" Kyo thinks that he hears wrong.

"Oh, I see." Kyo continue to drinks his water until he feels something not right.

"How do you know you are marrying who?"

"We kiss each other." Kanata says while rubbing her eyes.

"Kyo, are you okay with this?" Kagami asks.

"Of course, they are still young." Kyo says while patting his sons' head.

"No! You son kiss Kaori and I demand your son need to be responsible for her entire life."

"Oh, Kouchirou, you are overreacting." Tsukasa calms her husband down.

"Oh,Miyuki. What should we do? Mizuki kissed Kei." Touro is panic as well.

"Oh, they are still young. We often do this when we were young too."

"Hikaru, I'm glad if my daughter marries your son." Kyo laughs.

"Haha, we still need to wait for 15 years more to see about that."

"It's true. That's why I don't know why Kouchirou and Touro are so scared about that." Both of them laughs and they continue their meal with their children speaking nonsense. Touro and Kouchirou soon gets over with it and continue their talk. Finally, it's time for them to go home.

"Thanks for the meal. We have a nice time. I'm sorry that we couldn't stay." Kagami apologizes since they are the only one that can't stay over at Miyuki's house.

"Yeah, these three won't sleep unless they have their teddy bear and toys besides them." Kyo sighs as he carries Kanata and tries not to let Ken and Kei fell asleep.

"Hey, you two, come and bid your Uncle Touro and Aunt Miyuki good bye." Ken walks down sleepily while Kei still refuses to walk down and say goodbye.

"Kei, if you still not coming say goodbye, Mizuki-chan will hate you." Kei opens his eyes and runs towards Miyuki as fast as when he heard that Mizuki will hate him if he doesn't do so.

"Haha. He really likes Mizuki." Kyo rustles Kei's hair.

"By the way, where's Ken?" Kagami asks. Kyo looks around and finds Ken is bidding farewell with Kaori.

"He is bidding farewell with his lover." Kyo says and suddenly someone is pulling his pants gently.

"Oh, Tamaki. What's wrong?" Kyo kneels down.

"I want to say goodbye and good night to Kanata-chan."

"But she is asleep."

"Then can I give her a goodnight kiss secretly?"

"Of course you can." Tamaki gives Kanata a goodnight kiss and walks inside after saying thanks to Kyo.

"Haha, I guess we really need to go now. Ken, Kei let's go!" Kyo says while walking towards their car.

"Thanks for coming. I hope that we can meet again!" Touro and Miyuki wave their hands as Kyo and his family gets into their car. Kyo and Kagami gently wave their hand and begin to drive home. Kanata, Ken and Kei are sleeping soundly by snuggle into each other.

"They sure are tired." Kyo says.

"Yes, they were. After playing all those and saying something shocking."

"Yeah, who knows Ken likes Kaori, Kei likes Mizuki and Kanata likes Tamaki."

"Yeah, I think we really are going to have a big family in the future."

"Yeah, you bet. Wait, if you want has big family; I can give you right now."

"Hey, you promise that Kanata is the last one that I'm going to have and no more."

"Aww, but Kanata does look cute like you, except for the eyes. She's not a tsundere though." Kyo says.

"Ne,Kyo."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"We will always be together forever and ever, right?"

"Yeah, I will always be with you, Ken, Kei and Kanata forever and ever, as a family."

"Yeah, I'm glad that we can solved all those problems back there."

"Me too, princess."

"Kyo, I love you."

"I love you too, angel." Kagami leans at Kyo's shoulder and both of them kiss when they are waiting for green light.

A/N: That's all. The last chapter is up! Sorry for late update. It seems took more than I expected, with school stuffs and exam. Man, helding a gradutation night for the senior sure is tough. But all past now! Anyway, hope you all like this chapter! I was planning to make an omake about their children when their children studying the same high school as them. But I scare it will fail so I will make it as last chapter. Now reply for the reviewers:

**FallenSeraphXeno:** thanks again for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too.

That's all folks! See you in next story of Lucky star, which is Truth or Dare of Lucky Star!


End file.
